Besos Secretos
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Sarada y Bolt esconden un secreto que sus padres quieren saber, aunque, ¿sería mejor no saberlo?


_Para Any Uchiha_

Besos secretos

Sasuke jadeante, con el rinnegan y sharingan activos, intentaba en vano de alcanzar a ese pequeño mocoso que se encontraba refugiado detrás de la espalda de su hija, quien, en un acto de ira, había lanzado un golpe brutal al piso destruyendo gran parte de el, mirándole retadoramente con sus ojos escarlata semejantes a los suyos.

-Naruto, suéltame-dijo intentando parecer calmado. Naruto lo tenía sujeto por la espalda.

-¡Estás loco!-grito el séptimo Hokage- ¡Si lo hago vas a matar a mi hijo!

-No, no lo hare, solo lo voy a dañar de gravedad-contesto, como si aquello fuese mejor que la primera opción.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?!- Naruto lo soltó, dispuesto a entrar en modo Ashura si fuese necesario. Sasuke estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Así que quieres que me calme! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ese niñato estaba besando a mi hija?!

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió a todos los presentes. Naruto no sabía que decir, mirando con pena a su mejor amigo, sabía que nada de lo que osara decirle serviría para calmarlo. Giro la cabeza, Bolt y Sarada se encontraban estáticos mirando con sorpresa e ira a Sasuke, especialmente su hija, quien no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento.

Sasuke miro al suelo, tratando de calmarse. Naruto seguía sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué debía hacer como Hokage en estos casos? Y lo más importante ¿Qué debía hacer como padre? Él se sentía tan impresionado como Sasuke, solo que él, en lugar de intentar matar a la novia de su hijo, se quedó estático por la bochornosa escena en la que los habían encontrado.

Algo parecido a un gemido se escuchó en el lugar, Sarada había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, apretando los puños a sus costados.

-Sara…-Bolt se había acercado a ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la niña, quien lo retiro violentamente, dando media vuelta, corriendo hacia el interior del bosque. -¡Sarada! ¡Espera!-corrió el niño tras ella, no sin antes echarle una mirada de odio a su padre. Mirada que caló en lo más hondo de Naruto.

¿Cómo es que habían complicado así las cosas? ¿Qué fue lo que los hizo llegar a semejante situación?

…..

 _Todo comenzó una mañana cálida, de cielo despejado y brisa refrescante. Las actividades dentro de la casa de la familia Uchiha, como siempre, habían empezado desde muy temprano. La pequeña Sarada se había levantado más temprano de lo usual para asistir a un entrenamiento "Especial" de equipo, según le había dicho a sus padres._

 _Sasuke la miraba comer apresuradamente su desayuno, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Sarada ya era chunnin, poco después de que ascendieran de rango los equipo se disolvían, pero ella seguía manteniendo contacto con sus compañeros de equipo. Era algo normal, pero dentro de aquella cotidianidad había "algo" que no terminaba por cuadrarle._

 _Él había comenzado a notar extraños cambios en ella. Puede que Sasuke Uchiha no haya pasado mucho tiempo con su hija de antaño, pero durante el poco tiempo que habían compartido aprendió muchas cosas de ella. Sarada había heredado rasgos de ambos padres, cosas que la hacían la combinación perfecta entre ellos. Ella era tan activa, dinámica y alegre, como su madre. Solía hablar con Sasuke todo el tiempo, a toda hora, siempre que estaba en casa la pequeña no se despegaba de él. Ella quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, y ahora que las cosas dentro del mundo ninja iban viento en popa, era la ocasión perfecta. Pero desde hacía unos meses, ella prefería pasar tiempo a solas en su habitación. Cuando Sasuke llegaba a casa ella no se abalanzaba sobre el como antes, ahora solo lo saludaba siguiendo absorta en sus actividades cotidianas._

 _"_ _Es normal" solía decirle su esposa. "Tiene catorce años, ya no es una niña. Ella te ama, pero también quiere tiempo para las cosas que le gustan"_

 _"_ _¿Qué podría gustarle a ella que fuera más importante que estar con su papá?" Se preguntaba Sasuke._

 _Pero eso no era todo. Otra cosa que había notado en ella era su obsesiva fijación con su cabello. Solía peinarlo de manera continua aunque lo llevara corto. En cada oportunidad que tenía, ella se miraba en un espejo para vigilar que no se le hubiese esponjado o electrificado._

 _-Me voy-avisaba Sarada, tomando su mochila del respaldo de la silla.- Llego a cenar-alcanzo a decir antes de salir de la casa._

 _-¿Eso es perfume?-dijo Sakura mirando con sorpresa el camino que había recorrido su hija al salir. Sasuke aspiro discretamente sintiendo un aroma dulzón penetrar sus narinas. ¿Perfume? Definitivamente, eso no era buena señal._

 _-¡Bolt!-grito Naruto desde la planta baja de su casa-¡Tu madre te ha llamado más de dos veces para que bajes a ayudar y tu ni siquiera contestas!-Seguía gritando mientras subía las escaleras.- Ese niño-murmuro lanzando un profundo suspiro. Se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su hijo. Tomo el pomo de la puerta con la mano derecha, sin siquiera llamar avisando de su presencia, lo giro .-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-grito, avergonzado, mirando la cara totalmente roja de su hijo con un mohín de sorpresa._

 _-¡¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?!-le respondió el niño. Bolt se encontraba parado enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, vestido tan solo con su ropa interior, con los brazos levantados examinando detenidamente sus deltoides._

 _El niño avanzo dando grandes zancadas diciendo cosas indescifrables debido a la ira que lo invadía. – ¡Toca antes de entrar viejo de mierda!- grito, cerrando la puerta con violencia._

 _Naruto no sabía qué hacer. Debatía consigo mismo entre reír o reñirlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía en una situación tan vergonzosa (Excluyendo, claro está, aquellos momentos en los que era bebé)._

 _Dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a la cocina, cuando de la nada una pregunta cruzó por su cabeza, inquietándolo por completo:_

 _"_ _¿Qué está pasando con Bolt?"_

 _La actitud de su hijo había cambiado considerablemente de un tiempo a la fecha. Antes solía tener unos dudosos hábitos higiénicos. En más de una ocasión, Naruto tuvo que pagarle para que se bañara. Debido a ese tema ellos solían mantener luchas constantes, en más de una ocasión el pequeño solía pasar semanas enteras sin tocar gota de agua, sin embargo hace algunos días la historia había cambiado ya que Bolt había tomado el baño como una rutina que cumplía con mucho entusiasmo ya que pasaba horas en el cuarto de baño y otras más en su habitación haciendo cosas de las cuales Naruto no tenía ni idea. "¿Qué es lo que podía haber pasado en su vida para cambiar de esa manera?" Pensaba, ya que no solamente su odio por el baño había cambiado, si no también había comenzado a preocuparse por su aspecto físico._

 _Con aquellas incógnitas en su cabeza había llegado al comedor. El desayuno estaba servido, Himawari y Hinata se encontraban sentadas esperando a Naruto y a Bolt para empezar a desayunar. Cuando Naruto se sentó llego su hijo, quien avergonzado, no le dirigió la mirada sentándose en el lado contrario de la mesa._

 _-¡Itadakimasu!-dijeron todos al unísono, y comenzaron a comer._

 _-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?-dijo Bolt. Naruto no se había dado cuenta que lo había estado viendo desde que se sentó a la mesa. Se sonrojo un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia el plato.- Tengo que irme-el pequeño había terminado de comer. No hacia ni cinco minutos que se había sentado.-Tengo un entrenamiento especial con el equipo. No me esperen para cenar-anuncio sin pedir permiso. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que este se había apresurado a salir dándoles un fugaz beso a su hermana y su madre._

 _-Hey, Himawari-susurro, al haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse-¿Tu sabes algo sobre lo que le pasa a tu hermano?-preguntó._

 _-¿Le pasa algo a mi hermano?-preguntó Himawari, con el miedo marcado en su rostro._

 _-No le pasa algo malo, más bien creo que hay algo que esconde-aclaró._

 _-Umm-la pequeña Himawari había girado su cabeza hacia la derecha tocándose la mejilla, gesto que era reamente tierno-Si se-dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa, mirando a su padre._

 _-¿Podrías decirle a papi que es lo que esconde?-lo ojos de Naruto brillaban, se había acerco más a su hija._

 _-No-respondió secamente la niña.-Es un secreto papá, secreto. Himawari no va por ahí, diciendo los secretos de las demás personas-respondió la pequeña indignada._

 _-¿En serio no le dirás ni siquiera a papi?_

 _-No, es secreto de hermanos. ¡Secreto de hermanos!-repetía. Hinata los veía sonriendo. Himawari se levantó de la mesa enojada y se dirigió a su habitación._

 _-¿Hice algo malo?-pregunto Naruto mirando con confusión a Himawari, quien se había retirado de la mesa molesta._

 _-No es que hayas hecho algo malo cariño. Es que son cosas en las cuales no se debe insistir. Aunque debo admitir que tengo cierta idea de que es lo que está pasando.-respondió Hinata._

 _-¿Cierta idea?-pregunto Naruto curioso._

 _-Sí, más o menos. Pero puede que me equivoque._

 _-¿Podrías decirme que?_

 _-Creo que Bolt está enamorado-respondió Hinata con una sonrisa dulce._

 _-¿Enamorado?_

 _-Sí, está en la edad. Apuesto que es una niña muy linda-decía soñadoramente Hinata, tocando su barbilla, cerrando los ojos._

 _-¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer yo al respecto?-preguntó Naruto con pánico. -¿Sabes quién es ella?_

 _-Tengo una idea, pero es muy vaga, si es realmente como lo pienso-Hinata lanzo una risa cantarina.-Tendrías un problema._

 _-¿Entonces no piensas decirme?-Hinata negó con la cabeza._

 _-Ya se te hace tarde-Dijo Hinata de pronto, mirando el reloj de pared. Se levantó de la mesa para ir a la cocina rápidamente, trayendo consigo un bento perfectamente envuelto. -¡Que te vaya bien!_

 _Ya en su trabajo, Naruto seguía con las mismas incógnitas. ¿Qué era lo que se supone que le iba a decir a su hijo sobre el tema? Él no era la persona más indicada para hablar con el sobre eso. En lo que se refiere al amor romántico, él era bastante lento y tonto. Pero tenía que hablar con él, tenía que instruirlo sobre ese tipo de cuestiones. Porque eso es lo que hacen los padres ¿No? Porque los padres deben estar ahí, para su hijo, cuando más lo necesita. Y él estaba seguro que el enamoramiento era uno de esos casos._

 _Vueltas y vueltas le había estado dando a aquel asunto para el cual no encontraba solución, cuando de pronto escucho una voz bastante conocida. Era nada menos que Shikamaru Nara, su mano derecha y mejor amigo._

 _-¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?-preguntó._

 _Naruto volteo la cabeza hacia su amigo- ¡Ah! Shikamaru, Si se supone-dijo, haciendo una pausa, como si tratara de recordar algo-¿Qué no lo he estado haciendo?-preguntó, confundido._

 _-No, desde que llegaste te la has pasado sentado, mirando hacia el vacío. Esos papeles no se revisaran solos._

 _Naruto gimió, quejándose.-Shikamaru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-Si eso hace que realices tu trabajo, si_

 _-Si Shikadai te dijera que se ha enamorado… ¿Cómo abordarías ese tema? Ya sabes, del amor y esas cosas._

 _-¿Amor?-pregunto Shikamaru con sorpresa._

 _-Si-Naruto paso una mano por su cabeza, nervioso.-Es Bolt, creo que se ha enamorado._

 _Shikamaru lo miro por un momento, sin expresión alguna en el rostro-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?_

 _-¡No lo entiendes! ¿Es que acaso no vez la gravedad de la situación?_

 _-No, es un adolescente Naruto, es obvio que tiene que enamorarse alguna vez.-respondió Shikamaru con parsimonia._

 _-Pues sí pero… Tengo que hablar con el sobre "Eso"-dijo Naruto, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra._

 _-¿Sobre qué exactamente?-a Shikamaru todo aquello le parecía raro. Su amigo estaba siendo demasiado aprensivo._

 _-¡Ya sabes! Como debe de tratar a una niña, que no debe hacer. Darle consejos de padre.-Respondió Naruto como si fuera algo demasiado obvio. -Métodos anticonceptivos y esas cosas._

 _-¿Métodos anticonceptivos? Creo que te estas yendo demasiado lejos._

 _-¡Vamos Shikamaru! ¡Tú eres mi mano derecha! ¡Debes de tener una solución para todo! Además eres un cerebrito.-dijo Naruto, lanzándole una mirada suplicante._

 _-Sí, tengo una solución.-Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, enroscando las manos sobre su pecho.-Puedes ponerte a hacer tu trabajo.-Naruto casi cae de bruces con semejante respuesta._

 _-¡Eso no me ayuda!-grito enojado, con lo ojos llameantes, lanzando un puñetazo a su escritorio._

 _-Pero por lo menos se te olvida-Naruto lo miro con rencor, con ligeras lagrimillas en los ojos, comenzando a hacer le papeleo._

 _Sasuke Uchiha caminaba plácidamente por los alrededores de la aldea. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza de todas y cada una de las ideas que le habían llegado tratando de explicar el comportamiento de su hija. Se encontraba con la mano metida en su bolsillo, mirando al frente, cuando un golpecito en su hombro izquierdo lo tomo por sorpresa._

 _-Hmp-se había topado con la persona menos indicada en esos momentos, ya que no se sentía con humor de soportar las estupideces que se le ocurrirán a él._

 _-Hola Sasuke-dijo alegre Naruto._

 _-¿Qué no deberías estar trabajando?-preguntó Sasuke_

 _-Eh, si pero los Hokages tenemos que tomarnos un pequeño descanso-dijo Naruto tratando de justificarse. Sasuke lo miro reprobatoriamente.-Vamos Sasuke no seas aguafiestas. Vamos por ramen ¡Yo invito!_

 _-No-respondió tajantemente-Tengo otras cosas que hacer._

 _-Vamos-insistió Naruto._

 _-Que no._

 _-¡Es una orden del Hokage!-soltó de repente Naruto._

 _-¡Que No!-grito Sasuke._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tienes que te encuentras tan exaltado? No deberías gritarme-dijo Naruto, haciéndose el inocente. Sasuke volteo los ojos.-Vamos a tomar un tazón de ramen y lo hablamos-insistió. Sasuke suspiro, dándose por vencido._

 _-Te odio-dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia el puesto de ramen._

 _-¡Dos tazones de ramen con jengibre, grandes por favor!-dijo alegremente Naruto._

 _-¡Enseguida!-respondió el viejo del ramen, a pesar de los años seguía manteniendo su carácter jovial y amable._

 _-¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo esto después de tantos años? ¿No te aburre?-preguntó Sasuke._

 _Naruto lo miro airado. -¿Cómo osas decir que puedo aburrirme de esto? ¡Es algo que amo!-Hizo una pausa-Por cierto, Sasuke-su tono de voz fue reemplazado súbitamente por una más seria. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Sasuke cortante._

 _-Yo… Bueno… Tengo un problema, bueno, no es un problema_

 _-Suéltalo ya-dijo Sasuke, aburrido de tanta cantaleta.-Dilo de una vez._

 _-Si Sarada te dijera que está enamorada ¿Qué le dirías?_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-Sasuke no lo podía creer. ¿Así que ese era el problema? ¿Así que su pequeñita había osado cambiarlo por alguien más?_

 _-La orden esta lista-dijo el viejo Teuchi colocando los enormes tazones enfrente de ellos._

 _-¡Itadakimasu!-dijo Naruto, rompiendo los palillos, apurando el plato. Sasuke se había quedado totalmente estático asimilando lo que Naruto le acababa de decir. Es que no podía creer que su princesa pudiese tener a un hombre más en su pequeño corazón._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Sasuke_

 _-¿Cómo sé qué?-respondió Naruto_

 _-Lo que me acabas de decir_

 _-¿Qué?- volvió a responder, ahora con la boca llena._

 _-Lo de Sarada-Sasuke vio que Naruto hacia ademan de responderle justo después de meterse otro bocado de ramen a la boca-¡Primero traga y después me contestas!-Sasuke apretó el tazón de ramen con fuerza. No sabía cómo o cuándo pero si alguien osaba poner una mano sobre su pequeña, no saldría vivo. De manera innata el ojo visible de Sasuke pasó de color negro a rojo escarlata. Rápidamente cambiando a mangekyou eternal y de igual manera activo el rinnegan. No, no lo iba a permitir. No permitiría que alguien se acercara a su hija._

 _La fuerza con la que este apretaba el tazón de ramen hacia que este comenzara a agrietarse. Naruto lo miraba confundido sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ya que la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke parecía bastante tranquila a diferencia de lo que pasaba en su cabeza._

 _-Hey Sasuke ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Naruto_

 _-¡Te parece que lo estoy!-grito de repente. De la nada el tazón que antes sostenía, había comenzado a arder con unas singulares flamas de color negro._

 _-¡¿Pero qué tratas de hacer pedazo de idiota?!-grito Naruto, saltando hacia el viejo Teuchi, en un intento por alejarlo del tazón en llamas. En lo único que pensaba Sasuke era en todas las formas en las que podía torturar a aquel ser que ahora ocupaba el corazón de su pequeña._

 _-Eres un idiota-Naruto suspiro. Después de aquel horrible altercado, él tuvo que pagar por los daños causados por el fuego negro del amateratsu. Con mucha vergüenza, Naruto prometió, sin dejar de disculparse, que eso jamás volvería a suceder (Mencionando que jamás de los jamases volvería a traer al Uchiha al puesto). -¡Casi incendias el local! ¡Casi matas al viejo!-Se encontraban sentados en una banca, a las afueras de la aldea, justo detrás de ellos un enorme bosque._

 _-¡Estas vetado de por vida!-Sasuke no respondía, solo se limitaba a dejar hablar a su amigo, quien, estaba furioso._

 _-Dime de donde lo sabes-dijo de pronto. Su voz era realmente dura y fría, como en aquellos años en los que solía estar cegado por la venganza. -¿Cómo es que sabes que ella está enamorada?_

 _-¿Quién ella?-pregunto Naruto._

 _-¡Sarada!-grito Sasuke, mirándolo a los ojos, Naruto los abrió enormemente, estupefacto._

 _-¿Qué? ¿También ella?_

 _-¿También?-repitió Sasuke-¿Quién más está enamorado?_

 _Naruto hizo una enorme pausa, donde trataba de encontrarle lógica a esa extraña conversación. -¡Haz entendido todo mal!-dijo al fin-¡Yo hablaba de mi hijo!-Naruto miro al suelo.-Creo… Creo que Bolt está enamorado.-de repente, como si se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, Sasuke sintió alivio. Suspiro, ¿Así que había hecho todo un desastre por nada?_

 _-¿Qué quieres que yo haga?_

 _-¡Eres su sensei, Sasuke! ¡También te incumbe!_

 _-Me incumbe todo lo referente a su entrenamiento, no lo que haga en sus ratos libres._

 _-¡Pero esto puede afectar sus entrenamientos!_

 _-No si sabe separar el trabajo, de su vida personal._

 _-Tiene catorce años Sasuke, a su edad, ni siquiera tu hacías eso._

 _-Hmp-Sasuke giro el rostro, molesto._

 _-Nadie pregunto tu opinión, usorantokachi._

 _-¡Deja de llamarme así!-grito Naruto, manoteando. -¡Soy el Hokage ahora!-repetía. Súbitamente callo.-¿Escuchas eso?-pregunto a Sasuke._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Eso, murmullos, creo que Bolt está cerca-Naruto se quedó completamente quieto por un tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, el rededor de sus ojos se había coloreado de rojo. -¡Es Bolt!-grito, contento.-¡Creo que está cerca!-se levantó rápidamente de la banca, jalando a Sasuke de su manga izquierda._

 _-¡Suéltame! ¡Vas a romper la camisa!-gritaba Sasuke, completamente enfadado._

 _-No sería mi culpa-decía despreocupadamente Naruto-Sería de quien no quiso ponerse la prótesis._

 _-¡¿Adivina por quien lo perdí, idiota?!-dijo Sasuke mordaz. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, dentro del bosque. Se situaron enfrente de un arbusto enorme.-¿Qué es lo que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?-pregunto fastidiado._

 _-Cállate y observa-susurro Naruto, quien se había agazapado hasta suelo._

 _-No pienso formar parte de esto-Sasuke estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para salir de ahí, cuando de pronto sintió una increíble fuerza jalarlo de su ya de por si maltrecha manga izquierda, derribándolo hacia el piso. -¡¿Podrías comportarte como un adulto maldita sea?!-le gritó. Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios, indicándole silencio. Unos metros más adelante Bolt se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de manera nerviosa. Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que acomodarse en el piso y quedarse quieto._

 _-Mira, mira, alguien viene-Dijo Naruto, señalando alegremente al frente. -¡No puede ser!-La pequeña que se acercaba hacia Bolt era mi más ni menos que… ¡Uchiha Sarada! Sasuke se paralizo de inmediato._

 _Los dos niños se abrazaron por un largo tiempo, al separarse se miraron sin decirse ninguna palabra sonriéndose._

 _-Discúlpame por llegar tarde-dijo Sarada al separarse de él.-Es que Mitsuki ha sido algo duro con el entrenamiento._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-Bolt se acercó hacia ella. La tomo de la mejilla tiernamente poniendo una mano en su cintura._

 _-S-Si-decía Sarada apenada, debido a la cercanía que el niño mantenía. Sasuke trago saliva con dificultad. En su cien derecha se había inflado una vena debido a tal gesto. Naruto había abierto la boca, pasmado. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. La mirada que se lanzaban era tan… hermosa. La sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de Sarada era como aquella que Hinata le mostraba a Naruto al llegar a casa. Él la miraba de la misma forma en la que Sakura miraba a Sasuke cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban._

 _Bolt acerco sus labios a la mejilla de Sarada y la beso. Ella se sonrojo por completo pero no parecía que le molestase la cercanía. A Sasuke se le había inflado otra vena más en la sien izquierda. La boca de Naruto se había abierto medio centímetro más. Paralizados, agazapados ahí donde estaban, sus cuerpos habían dejado de responderles y sus mentes se habían quedado totalmente en blanco._

 _Bolt se separó un poco, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar delicadamente, haciendo de lado su flequillo para mirar mejor sus hermosos ojos negro ónix, detrás de sus gafas de montura cuadrada de color rojiza. Se acercó, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Se acercó un poco más para rosar finamente sus labios._

 _-Esto fue suficiente- grito Sasuke, con su dojutsu activo, lanzándose hacia el enfrente dispuesto a atacar. -¡Bolt!_

….

De vuelta al presente, ambos padres se quedaron en silencio. Naruto no dejaba de mirar el sitio por el que Bolt y Sarada habían desaparecido. Sasuke desactivo su dojutsu y suspiro. Trataba de tranquilizarse, mirando hacia la nada.

Naruto suspiro.-Estas totalmente loco-afirmo. -¿Ves lo que has hecho? ¡Hiciste llorar a Sarada! ¡E intentaste matar a mi hijo! ¿Qué se supone que pensabas ganar con ello?

-No lo entiendes.-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Él también es mi hijo! ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

-¡Es diferente!-grito Sasuke-Si ella fuera tu hija ¿Cómo crees que te sentirías?-Naruto se quedó pensando. ¿Qué haría él? En su mente se dibujó con exactitud una pequeña escena donde su princesita Himawari estaba con un chico, de la misma manera que Sasuke vio a Sarada. Aquello hizo que su estómago gruñera molesto. Se sentiría deseoso de matar a aquel hombre que osase acercase a su niña, sea quien sea.

-Sasuke…yo… Supongo que tienes razón-dijo rascándose la cabeza-Pero tampoco voy a dejar que mates a mi hijo. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Yo iré a buscar a los niños. Tienes que hablar con ella, Sasuke-dijo Naruto, antes de irse por el lugar en el que Sarada y Bolt se habían ido, adentrándose al bosque.

-¡Sarada!-grito Bolt-¡Sarada, espera!-Se encontraban a varios kilómetros de sus padres. Bolt estaba corriendo detrás de Sarada, quien no parecía estar dispuesta a detenerse. -¡Sarada!-grito por última vez. La aludida disminuyó su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, aún seguía de espaldas. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que su padre acaba de hacer que no encontraba palabas para disculparse. Bolt suspiro cansadamente, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de controlar su respiración. Se encontraba algo cansado. Sarada definitivamente corría muy rápido.

-Yo…Yo… No se qué decir- Dijo Sarada, Girando su cabeza para mirar a Bolt, este se sorprendió al notar que había llorado todo el camino. Sus ojos hinchados y su cara rojiza la delataban.

-No tienes por qué decir nada-Bolt se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Bolt ya era bastante alto para Sarada, a quien le sacaba unos diez centímetros.

-¡Es que no puedo creer que nos estuviera espiando!-grito Sarada, Bolt rió.

-Estoy casi seguro que el de la idea fue mi papá.

-¿El séptimo?-preguntó Sarada, sorprendida, volteando a ver al muchacho.

-Sí, sí-decía Bolt asintiendo con la cabeza. Él es muy raro. Lo he escuchado hablarle a las flores cuando las riega.

-¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

-Con voz de bebé-Sarada soltó una risita, imaginarse al Hokage haciendo ese tipo de cosas era muy gracioso. Bolt la miro con ternura.-Al menos te hice reír-dijo, dándole un beso en la frente. Sarada hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Bolt.-Creo que lo hemos estado haciendo mal.-dijo Bolt de pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sarada desconcertada.

-Nunca debimos ocultarles esto a nuestros padres. Si hubiéramos hablado con ellos desde el principio, esto no habría pasado.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Qué te parece si voy a hablar con tus padres esta noche?

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sarada incrédula

-Si, por mi culpa tuviste este problema con tu papá.-Respondió Bolt. Sarada suspiro.

-Yo… tengo que volver a casa.-dijo Sarada, separándose de Bolt.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No. Tengo que hablar con mi padre.-dijo Sarada sonriendo con tristeza.-Tengo que arreglar esto primero.

-¿Al menos puedo acompañarte hasta que llegues a casa?

Sarada sonrió lo tomo de la mano.- ¡Claro!-Los niños caminaron en silencio todo el camino a casa de Sarada-Hasta aquí llegaste-dijo, soltando su mano.

-¿Segura que no quieres que vaya?

-No, yo tengo que arreglar esto sola.

-¿Pero si te hace algo?

-Es mi padre, ¿Qué podría hacerme? Además, al único que trato de matar fue a ti-añadio, riendo nerviosamente.

-Tengo mis dudas con respecto a lo que te pueda hacer-entrecerró los ojos Bolt. Sarada rió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, alejándose lentamente, diciéndole adiós con la mano. Bolt la miro hasta que su figura se perdió detrás de la puerta de su casa. Suspiro, con las manos en los bolsillos dió media vuelta.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme-su padre se encontraba enfrente de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Bolt dio un respingo al verlo.

-¿Soy yo el que tiene muchas cosas que explicarte? ¿O eres tú el que tiene muchas cosas que explicarme? ¡Viejo pervertido de mierda!-grito señalándolo. Naruto se sonrojó un poco.- ¡¿Por qué tenías que estarme espiando?!

-¡De eso no estábamos hablando!-gritó Naruto.

-¡De eso vamos a hablar!-contradijo Bolt- ¡Y por si fuera poco tenías que llevar a Sasuke-sensei contigo!

-¡¿Y yo que iba a saber que era lo que estabas haciendo con ella?!-Gritó. Naruto suspiro acariciándose las sienes tratando de tranquilizarse-Tenemos que hablar.-Naruto comenzó a caminar. Bolt se tranquilizó un poco, suspiro y relajó los hombros, siguiéndolo. Ambos caminaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Bolt con las manos en sus bolsillos y Naruto masajeándose la sien. -Entonces...

-Entonces que-le respondió Bolt, altivo.

-Así que sales con Sarada

-S-si

-¿Desde cuándo?-ambos se detuvieron en una banca y se sentaron.

-Bueno, pues…-comenzó Bolt apenado-Después de los examen chunnin, ella se comenzó a portar más amable conmigo yo comencé a ser más amable con ella. Las cosas sucedieron… y ya.

Naruto suspiro-¿Qué es lo que harás al respecto? Sasuke está muy enojado.

-¡¿Y cómo no?! ¿Por qué… fuiste? ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?

-Había notado un comportamiento extraño de tu parte, tu mamá dijo que podrías estar enamorado. Yo solo fui a caminar y entonces te encontré. ¡Esa es la verdadera historia!-dijo Naruto poniendo las manos en enfrente tratando de parar el enojo de su hijo.- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?-Naruto bajó los brazos.

-No sé, las cosas se dieron de una manera tan…-Bolt se rasco la cabeza, en un acto tan similar al de su padre-…lenta que, cuando nos dimos cuenta… Ya no podíamos volver a atrás. Realmente la quiero-Bolt miro al piso apesumbrado, jugando con sus dedos índices, como su madre.-No quiero perderla.

Naruto se levantó-Entonces tienes que hablar con Sasuke.

-Eso lo sé pero…

-Da miedo ¿verdad?-interrumpió Naruto. Bolt asintió con la cabeza.

-Si realmente la amas, tendrás que arriesgarte.

-¿Algo así paso con mamá?

-Umm-Naruto se rasco la mejilla, recordando, lanzando una carcajada poco después, dejando a Bolt extrañado-No tienes ni idea…Pero ese no es el punto ahora. Vamos, levántate.-Naruto jalo a su hijo, poniéndolo de pie. Comenzaron a caminar.-Por cierto… No tengo que tocar el tema de los anticonceptivos… ¿Cierto?-Bolt se sonrojo de tal manera que no habría diferencia entre un tomate y su cara.

-¡Papá!-grito.

-Yo solo decía-dijo Naruto, inocente.

…

-Tienes que calmarte-dijo Sakura.

-Estoy calmado-respondió Sasuke.

-¿Podrías desactivar tu sharingan para que te crea?-Sasuke suspiro, cerró los ojos, al momento de abrirlos eran nuevamente negros.

-Tú sabias esto

-¿Saber qué? ¿Qué tu hija ya tiene novio? ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto tan sorprendida como tú! Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no trato de matar al niño-respondió Sakura mordazmente. Sasuke bufó.-En el momento en el que tu hija entre por esa puerta se pondrán a hablar como dos personas civilizadas. Si alguno de los dos rompe o quema la casa, estoy segura de que no querrán verme enojada.

-Y lo dice la persona que rompió una casa de antaño ¿Verdad?-Sakura se sonrojo violentamente. Haciendo ademanes de decir algo sin articular palabra alguna se retiró a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchó. –Estoy en casa-dijo Sarada.

-Bienvenida-dijo Sakura. Sarada se deshizo de sus zapatos y se puso las sandalias para estar en casa.

-Ah, ahí estas-dijo con desdén a su papá, quien estaba sentado en la sala. Sarada no había terminado de entrar a la casa, cuando el sonido del timbre volvió a sonar.

-Voy-dijo Sakura. Sarada tomo haciendo en el sillón contrario al de su padre, mirándolo retadoramente.- ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta-Es decir, negó para si con la cabeza-¡Pasen! ¡Bienvenidos!

-Gracias, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto.

-Gracias, Sakura-dijo Hinata.

Hinata y Naruto habían entrado y detrás de ellos la persona que menos quera ver Sasuke en toda su existencia.

-Gracias, Sakura-san-la voz de Bolt sonaba avergonzada. La familia Uzumaki pasó enseguida a la sala de la familia Uchiha. Sarada se quitó del sillón en el que se hallaba para cedérselo a los invitados, sentándose en el extremo del sillón en el que se encontraba Sasuke.

-¿No es agradable tener visitas, Sasuke?-pregunto Sakura, tratando de destensar el ambiente.

-Hmp-pronuncio Sasuke, volteando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde se hallaba Naruto, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-Hinata, ¿Podrías ayudarme a traer te? Creo que todos necesitamos algo caliente.

-Mamá-dijo Sarada-Es verano.

-¡Té frio!-corrigió Sakura con alegría-Hinata ¿Podrías?

-Claro, claro-respondió Hinata, levantándose para ayudar a su amiga.

Naruto carraspeo-Que bonito es reunirnos como personas civilizadas ¿No creen?-dijo Naruto, riendo nerviosamente.

-Su-supongo-dijo Bolt, quien se encontraba muy tenso con las piernas muy juntas y mirando hacia el piso.

Sarada estaba más bien… enojada. Con un brazo recargado en el sillón, posando su mejilla en la mano, miraba toda esa escena con ojos inquisidores. Mientras que Sasuke seguía sin dirigir la mirada a los Uzumaki.

Durante 5 minutos en los que Sakura y Hinata se tardaron en traer él te, minutos que parecieron horas, el silencio reino entre ellos. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir algo, po insignificante que este fuera. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las risitas provenientes de las mujeres que se encontraban en la cocina. Ruidos de vasos, platos y cajas abriéndose. Una que otra palabra amable y las respiraciones de las cuatro personas que habitaban la sala justo en ese momento.

-¡Listo!-anunció Sakura, llevando consigo una bandeja con seis vasos de té repleto de hielo.-El té está listo.

-También trajimos galletas- Dijo Hinata, colocando una bandeja sobre la mesa que se encontraba entre ellos. Sakura repartió cada una de las tazas a su respectivo dueño, para posteriormente sentarse entre su marido e hija.

-Bien-comenzó a decir Naruto. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.-Estamos aquí por el incidente de hace un momento… -había iniciado mal, y Naruto lo sabía. No tenía haber hablado del incidente anterior ya que Sasuke se tensó y volteo a verlo con los ojos llameantes, literalmente, mientras que a Sarada se le subieron los colores al rostro. Sakura lanzo una risita algo nerviosa. -A decir verdad, Bolt tiene algo que decirte. Vamos-le dio un ligero codazo.

El niño levanto la vista. Miro a las tres personas que se encontraban enfrente. Sintió en su pecho los furiosos latidos de su corazón, quien en vano intentaba salir de su pecho.

Con los brazos pegados a sus costados firmemente y las manos en puños dijo:

-¡Sasuke-sensei! ¡Sakura-san! ¿Me darían el honor de salir con su hija?-Bolt hizo una pronunciada reverencia que de haber sido por unos centímetros más habría estrellado su frente contra la mesita de la sala.

Sakura sonrió con ternura. Sarada abrió mucho los ojos, con el rostro aún más rojo. Sasuke relajo la mirada, sin saber que decir. Conocía al pequeño bastante bien. Sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz, como ninja, ya que él era su maestro. Sabia también que era un buen chico, y la familia de la que provenía era merecedora de tal confianza que pondría la vida de su hija y esposa en sus manos si fuese necesario. Así que Sasuke no tenía más objeciones que el hecho de que no quería tener que compartir a su hija.

-Sasuke-dijo nerviosa Sakura sin dejar de sonreír-Tienes que decir algo ya. Sasuke la miro y también a su hija, quien se encontraba mirando absorta al pequeño que se encontraba al frente en la misma posición desde hace veinte minutos.

Ella lo quería, Sasuke lo sabía. Sasuke había visto como lo miraba (De la misma forma en la que Sakura siempre lo mira a él). Cuando ella miraba a Bolt, pudo reconocer a una Sakura de doce años intentando pedirle una cita.

Suspiro.

-¿Y bien Sasuke?-Apuro Naruto, su hijo seguía en la misma posición. Bolt solo podía sentir el entumecimiento de su espalda y el dolor de su cadera.

-Está bien-dijo al fin. Bolt se enderezo y miro a Sarada, radiante y feliz. Sarada se levantó y abrazo a su padre, quien solo atinaba a darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Sarada había corrido hacia Bolt.-Solo te diré una cosa.-dijo con voz seria. Sarada y Bolt habían parado los festejos para escucharlo atentamente.-Si yo me entero, si llego a escuchar… A ver que Sarada derrame alguna lagrima por tu causa-hizo una pausa-Juro que te arrepentirás.-dijo, mirándolo con su ojo carmesí. A Bolt le escurrió una gota de la frente.

-N-No se preocupe, Sasuke-sensei. Prometo que la cuidare con mi vida.

-¡Sasuke!-grito Naruto, abalanzándose hacia él-¡Ya somos familia!

-¡No me abraces!-grito Sasuke, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

La tarde paso tranquila, a diferencia de cómo había empezado el día. La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha habían acordado cenar juntos esa noche.

-¿No es lindo?-dijo Sakura. Sasuke y ella se encontraban en la cocina, preparando la cena. Hinata y Naruto habían tenido que salir por Himawari, quien se encontraba en la mansión Hyuuga, dejando a Bolt en compañía de Sarada. Estos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, platicando sobre algo que ellos no escuchaban pero que parecía divertido, ya que de vez en cuando se escuchaban sus risas.

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke, quien los miraba, la sonrisa radiante de su hija y la cara feliz de su alumno.-Mis nietos se apellidaran Uchiha.-soltó de repente, Sakura soltó un plato de la impresión mirando a su esposo atónita.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Mi primer BoruSara! ¡Soy feliz! La historia de este fic se remota a hace unos meses cuando Any, mi amiga, me mandó un mensaje con una imagen (La que esta en la portada) y me dice: "¿Podrías escribir un fic basado en esta imagen?", debo de admitir que lo pensé, debido a que mi carga de fics ya esta demasaido saturada, sin embargo, la imagen me gustó así que dije ¿Por qué no? Y este es el resultado, realmente ame escribir sobre ellos, me encantaría escribir nuevamente, aunque no solo como pareja, si no también como amigos o rivales...

El próximo fic a escribir es _Nikki wa no Hinata._..

Bye Bye

6.- Besos secretos 24 de julio del 2015


End file.
